


DNA

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Madness, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: In 1973, co-incidences can happen.  But, in 2006, DNA is incontrovertible proof.





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This fic was inspired by Loz's fic [Qu'est-ce que c'est?](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/9983.html)  
>  **SPOILERS:** for episode 1.01.

DC Chris Skelton is worried. Three girls have been found dead in the past six weeks and no one knows who killed them. The papers are already pointing out the similarities between the murders and that of Susie Tripper, six months ago. Jackie Queen has even raised the question as to whether Edward Kramer, convicted for the murder, was guilty. Not that it matters for Edward. He committed suicide in his cell a couple of months ago. 

 

 

Chris has complete faith in his Boss and his Guv. They saved the second girl from Kramer’s clutches and brought him down. That’s proof enough for him. Besides, there are as many differences as there are similarities. The girls weren’t held for any length of time, no fibres have been found under their fingernails.

 

 

They’ll catch their guy.

* * * * *

DI Sam Tyler is worried. The black-outs are becoming more frequent and he’s really not sure what he is able to do while in them. He thought he had been doing better after his accident as the auditory and visual hallucinations stopped abruptly a couple of months ago. He even remembered why he transferred out of Hyde in the first place. Though some days he’s not sure whether or not that’s a good thing.

 

 

Now he’s blacking out and finding himself walking around unfamiliar parts of the city with no clue as to how he got there. Two nights ago he found blood on his shirt and a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t his own. Yesterday Myra Royce was found strangled behind Oxford Road station. 

 

 

It could be a co-incidence, but Sam is starting to suspect that he needs to disappear before any more co-incidences occur.

* * * * *

DI Peter Kirk is worried. Three girls dead in the past six weeks and the DNA results are in. Now he has to explain how the suspect is a police officer. A good police officer who has been lying in a coma for the past week and doesn’t even know that his girlfriend was found dead two nights ago. A bloody bootlace at the scene matched both the victim and the suspect. A one in nineteen billion chance that he is wrong.

 

 

No, the DNA results are conclusive and now Peter has to explain how a man with the ultimate in cast-iron alibis could murder DI Maya Roy three nights ago and two miles away. But he has faith in his force and complete faith in the science that supports it.

 

 

He’s got his man.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
